1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to rotation mechanisms, and particularly, to a rotation mechanism capable of swinging and a robot applying the rotation mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Parallel robots have advantages of stability, load-bearing, favorable weight to load ratio, dynamic characteristics, and others. As parallel robots and series robots cooperate, they may be used in many fields. Delta robots are typically parallel robots with three degrees of freedom, with simpler, more compact structure and favorable dynamic characteristics.
A typical delta robot includes a base, a movable platform, a shaft and three control arms. The shaft and the control arms connect the movable platform and the base. Opposite ends of the shaft are ball-pivoted on the base and the movable platform, respectively. Opposite ends of each control arm are pivoted to the base and movable platform. During use, an electric motor drives the arms and thus, the shaft, to move. As such, the movable platform moves in three dimensional space. However, movement range of the control arms and the movable platform are limited by a length of the shaft.
Therefore, a rotation mechanism and a robot applying the same are desired to overcome the described limitations.